Forever
by rose by another name 12
Summary: Rose is injured on an adventure, which causes the Doctor to consider his feelings for her. Will he act on them? Ten/Rose super fluffy! :)


Note: Thanks for the positive commments on my other fic. This is actually the first Doctor Who story I ever wrote and I was halfway through Season two when I wrote it, so it might be a little off. I'm always open for suggestions on how to write better. Thanks for your support!

-rose by another name

Forever

The Doctor paced madly around the TARDIS, running his hands trough his

already messy, brown hair. He and Rose were now riding away from London in the

year six thousand twenty two. "How could I let this happen?" he muttered to

himself.

He was driving himself mad about the injuries Rose had

sustained while they were escaping from a Cyberman. It had dropped trough

another tear in space and was planning to upgrade the entire continent. She'd

been running the way HE told her to, following the plan He formulated. And she

ends up with her head under that metal freak's foot. All in all she had a

concussion and a broken leg from a three story,

escape-at-the-last-minute-jump.

And it was all his fault. His beautiful, pink and

yellow girl was hurt and it was all his fault. He'd had the genius idea of going

to that year, he told her to run to the roof and wait for him. And she trusted

him, believed in him. She'd said that he saved her, but if it weren't for him

she wouldn't need saving.

His mind raced with worries of the future. What if next time

the injuries were worse. What if he lost her next time. The very thought

frightened him to death. He decided there wouldn't be a next time. Rose would

stay by his side and it would take a force stronger than a multi-dimensional

vortex to strip her away.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He loved her, from the minute he

saw her he loved her. She'd helped him deal with the loss of his people, she had

lessened the bitterness in his lonely life. But he couldn't fall in love. He

was afraid to. As he'd told Rose before, she could spend the rest of her life

with him, but he couldn't spend the rest of his with her. He didn't want to

watch the woman he loved grow old and die. But he couldn't hide his feelings any

longer.

He decided for once to ignore his mind and let his hearts take

over.

He'd deal with the pain when it became painful. And maybe between now and

then he could find a way to ensure that he would always have Rose. " Alright

Doctor, your gonna walk in there and tell her how you feel." He gave himself a

pep talk as he walked over to Rose's bedroom door. He then took a deep breath

and entered the room.

He wasn't surprised to find her asleep on her right

leg was propped up on several pillows and was in a big, black cast that had come

from a human first aid kit. It had been a waste of space until now. For a second

he lost himself in her perfect face, framed by her yellow hair. It was only when

he saw the bruise the Cyberman had left on her forehead, did that feeling of

guilt return to him.

After he killed the Cyberman he went looking for remembered how

horrified he'd been when he found her lying on the ground. He had carried her

bridal style all the way back to the TARDIS. He loved the way it felt when he

held her in his arms. Her head resting on his chest as he listened to their

simultaneous heartbeats.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead before

sitting down in chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand, vigorously rubbing

the back of it with his thumb. Just then she jolted awake, as if she expected to

see a Cyberman standing over her. "Shh, shhh it's me Rose," he tried calm her or

perhaps himself. She laid back, relived to see him instead of a killer robot. "

How did I get here?" she asked trying to get up and then yelping in pain when

she realized her leg was broken.

"Try and be still," the Doctor said, steadying her. For a brief moment

they locked eyes and he found himself lost in those big, brown orbs. He snapped

out of it just in time to hear Rose ask,"what happened?" "What do you remember?"

he wanted to test her memory and make sure she didn't have amnesia from the

pressure placed on her skull.

"I was runnin'," she began, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration,

"from the Cyberman." The Doctor nodded, signaling for her to continue. "I was

almost to the fire escape when I tripped on somethin'.Next thing I know it's

standing over me and before I can move it's stepping on my head. I pretended to

be dead so it would stop, when it did I got up and jumped of the building. I

didn't know of any other way to escape..."

Her voice drifted away, she looked at the Doctor almost as if she

were scared. Suddenly, he pulled her into a tight hug,"oh Rose, I'm so glad your

alright."

"Me too," she sighed, glad to be in the arms if her darling Doctor.

Her relief suddenly turned into fear, fear of what had happened, what could have

happened. Tears began to flow from her eyes and she trembled, still

locked in his embrace.

He took notice and tightened his grip, "shhh Rose its okay,

don't cry. You're safe, you're in the TARDIS."

"I know Doctor," she sniffed,"I'm just afraid of what could've happened

to you. They could've killed you." He grinned at her slightly,"oh Rose, nothing

can kill me. Or at least not without a good fight."

"Yeah but imagine if I woke up and you were all ginger after a

regeneration," she replied. He simply laughed. "Okay," she said, sarcastically,"

what's the Doctor's word? What was the effect of jumping of a three story

building?"

pThe doctor suddenly felt guilty as he remembered her injuries, he looked down

to avoid those big brown eyes. "Slight concussion," he said rather quickly ,"and

a broken leg not to mention a big knot on your head."

Then without warning, he dove straight into the

apology,"Rose, this is all my fault, if only I had thought my plan through. If

only I had made it in time, you wouldn't be hurt." She shook her head in a

serious manner," this isn't your fault Doctor. It's not that bad either, in a

few weeks I'll be good as new. You don't have to blame yourself every time

something happens to me."

He squeezed her hand, looking at her sorrowfully. "Oh but Rose,

I do. Because every time something happens it is my fault. Every time I try to

save lives, the life I care for more than anything else gets damaged. Rose every

time I see that flash if terror in your eyes I think maybe I should just quit,

just take you someplace safe and never lay my eyes in another alien

again."

Rose squeezed back just as hard, "no Doctor, you can't do

that, not because of me. You're the mad man with a box, you're the Oncoming

Storm. The universe would fall apart without you. I can't possibly mean that

much to you." But she knew she did, she knew she meant the world to him. And he

was everything to her as well. She loved him, too but she was afraid it could

never be. He was too spectacular for a simple London girl like her. Or so she

thought.

Now was the time, Rose didn't know how much she meant to him.

Well, finally, he would just have to tell her.

"Rose you know you do,"he said. "I wouldn't be able to go on if

something happened to you. You're Rose Tyler, the defender if the Earth. You

keep me from forgetting the universe altogether. As long as you're here I'm not

the lonely traveler and I have a home. Where you are is where I belong. I guess

what I'm trying to say is, you mean everything to me. And well, Rose

Tyler...I-I love you! I have alway wanted to say that, but I was afraid.

Afraid of when it would end, but..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because just then Rose reached

up and snogged him, holding him by the lapels of his jacket. Unknown to both of

them, something was stirring inside the TARDIS. She had a plan to make forever

for the Doctor and Rose, he'd reached out and made his connection. All Rose

needed to do was say she wanted him.

When they parted, Rose said,"I love you too. I love you my

Doctor. You are so magnificent, you changed my life, and I want you to

be a part of it...forever."

He embraced her,"oh my Rose," he said into her hair,"I can't believe

we've put this off for so long." He didn't notice her beginning to glow, only

when the TARDIS lurched did he recognize the same aura that had encircled him

during his regeneration(s).

He shielded his eyes. When she stopped glowing, she collapsed.

Fortunately he caught he. Fearing the worst he checked her

pulse..thump..thump...thump...thump.

Four heartbeats: that meant the impossible, that meant forever for

he and his pink and yellow girl. That meant Rose Tyler was a Time

Lady.

After a few minutes she began to come too. "Hello, Rose!" the

Doctor said a little to enthusiastically. "What 'appened?" she asked, looking

straight a the Doctor.

He grinned that big lunatic grin of his and said, "Rose Tyler..just

listen."

He grabbed a stethoscope from the table and put the plugs into Rose's

ears, pressing the other end over her second heart. Rose listened with her mouth

agape.

"Two hearts," she croaked,joy streaming down her

cheeks. "How?"

"The TARDIS must have felt our connection with one of her

telepathic tricks." he replied, " She put part of the Time Vortex inside you,

healed your injuries...turned you into a Time Lord."

She grinned, putting her tongue in between her teeth. "You mean Time

Lady!" She reached up and kissed the Doctor, looping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her back just as hard.

Moments later he rose, pulling her with him. He embraced her

tightly, "Rose I love you,"he whispered. Now that he had finally said it, he

never wanted to stop. The two of them merrily bounded into the console room. He

began tinkering with the console as Rose rubbed his shoulders,"I love you too,

my Doctor,to the ends of the universe."

"I suppose I don't have to ask you how long your staying with

me?" he asked. The first time he'd asked her that, the answer had been a

riddle, an excuse to say something sweet.

But now surely and certainly she could say,"Forever."


End file.
